love in a game 'the forbidden chapters'
by porkehXx
Summary: i wanted to make a sex chapter in the story love in a game but yeah...then i had to make it rated M so here's the forbidden chapters of love in a game


**Love in a game ''the forbidden chapter''**

**this chapter takes place after chapter 22 readjusting**

* * *

You grabbed his waistband and tried to pull it off. He broke the kiss and chuckled. ''here let me get that'' he said while you blushed. Even you had your clumsiness. He pulled his jeans off giving you the most incredible sight ever. His body was just incredible. His toned-skin and six-pack made your fingers tremble in need too touch him. You were practically drooling. He chuckled a dark and low chuckle making your insides tremble too. He leaned down a few inches of your face. You smelled his body-scent, the one thing that you liked about him after being on the molentary express.**(if you don't know what I mean look at love in a game chapter 5 'flora and scents').**

You leaned on your elbows to get just in front of his face, in a way you were almost touching his lips. You stared in his eyes and felt your body heat up. He couldn't control himself any more longer….he needed you. He leaned forward into a passionate kiss. His fingers travelled their way over your side, up your shoulders, over your cheek, in your hair. You shivered at his soft touched and slightly moaned. You lay back down taking him with you and kissed sweetly. He broke the kiss to kiss you in your neck. Your face flustered and you placed you legs over his hips making him come closer. You felt his erection rubbing against your belly.

He licked a sensitive spot just below your ear as you let out a sigh. You weren't just giving yourself now, he needed to earn you. You pushed him of you. He looked at you startled and was just about to say something when you got up and jumped on top of him. He looked even more startled now, making you laugh. Your legs were beside his hips and you sat right on top of his ''wood''. He groaned when you slightly moved your hips. You bended down to his ear and let out a warm moan. You felt him tense under your touch. He gulped as your fingers trailed his chest and belly. You knew you were making him crazy which was a good thing. You licked the shell of his ear and rocked your hips back and forth.

It wasn't for long when you got him panting. You kissed his neck and caressed his, now, hard nipples. He grabbed you by your hips and trusted forward. You didn't expect this move and stopped your teasing. This was his chance. He grabbed you tight and turned you both around. You giggled slightly as he was in control again. And boy did he knew….

He grabbed your wrists and put them on the sides of your head. he had earned you good. He smiled and bended down to whisper in your ear ''I can be a tease too''. You blushed and smiled. He let go of your wrists and began trailing his way over your body with his fingers. You enjoyed the sensation. he then kissed every spot he was with his fingers which you didn't mind at all. He went back up after kissing your feet and began to kiss your neck again. He let his fingers down your body to your lower parts and rubbed softly between your legs. You moaned louder now and went from a slight pink blush to an apple red one.

''your warm'' he said.

you were enjoying this so much, hopefully not too much. He Shoved your tiny underpants of your hips, over your legs and off the bed. His hands went up too your bra which he couldn't undo easily like he hoped he would. You giggled as he was working on this extremely difficult puzzle. Finally after some efforts and losing picarets he managed to take off your bra. ''consider this puzzle solved'' he said proudly.

You giggled making him to open his eyes and look at you. He gasped. Your skin slightly glowed in the soft light of the moon. Your eyes were kind of bigger of the excitement, lust and nerves. Your breasts, round and beautiful. Your skin, completely flawless. You were unbelievable this evening. ''wow….you're perfect'' he said with a single breath. Your cheeks tinted a small amount of red as you reached down his chest to the edge of his shorts. He looked down and instinctively leaned up so you could take it off.

After casting the underwear onto the floor on top off the crimson puddle both of you laid down straight to get ready. He looked at you in a lovely way and caressed your cheek thoughtfully.

''I love you'' said the professor.

You blushed knowing that he truly meant it.

''I love you too'' you whispered.

he bended down(being the one on top) and kissed you feather light on the lips. This was it. The moment you had been waiting for these past couple of days. You were finally really with him….finally together as one.

The kiss deepened and the professor positioned himself in front of you. He stopped for a moment and broke the kiss. You looked at him confused.

''what's wrong'' you asked.

he looked in thought.

''are you…..a virgin''? he asked.

You gasped. How did he noticed? Did you do something virgin-ish…..neh…

''uhm…well….yes'' you mumbled feeling embarrassed.

He stroked your cheek, using just one finger.

''it's alright, I will be gentle'' the professor said.

You looked him in the eyes.

''ow hershel….''.

He kissed you and positioned himself yet again. You closed your eyes and felt him slowly thrusting into you. It hurt. It hurt pretty much, more than you expected. A few tears formed into the corners of your eyes. the professor didn't move an inch, he just watched as the tears fell down your cheek. He kissed your closed eyes. he kissed the tears away. You felt a little bit better with him here with you. He was indeed very gentle and sweet. This was going to be incredible.

''are you alright''? he asked, concerning slightly marking his voice.

You opened your eyes and sniffed.

''I'm fine….you….you can move if you want'' you said.

''_what a stupid thing to say of course he wants to move you moron''_ you thought.

He smiled and wiped away a few strands of hair and kissed your eyes one more time. he sighed. You could feel his penis move back but not with the intention to go back in again. You grabbed his shoulder and pulled. The movement caused his 'wood' to go back inside again, roughly this time. you both let out a sweet and hard moan. This wasn't pain you were feeling now, no, this was much better. You both panted a little bit as you held on to his shoulders. He looked in your eyes.

''wh…what was that for''? he asked.

You frowned.

''you wanted to stop….why''?

He closed his eyes and sighed.

''I'm….so sorry'' he said.

You slightly squeezed his shoulder, making his eyes go open again.

''don't say you're sorry, just explain why….I….I thought you wanted this'' you said while adverting your gaze.

He tipped your chin back with his finger to look at him straight in the eyes, still being into you.

''of course I want this, especially with you'' he said.

Tears formed into your eyes for the second time that night.

''then why did you want to stop''? you asked, your voice slightly cracking.

''because I didn't want to hurt you anymore'' he explained.

You sighed and smiled.

''but doesn't it always hurt the first time, come on hershel, it's going to be fine alright''? you said.

He sighed and chuckled.

''alright my love'' he said and kissed you again.

You forgot he was still into your but he didn't. he slightly moved making you moan a little of pain. He kissed the sensitive spot in your neck to ease the pain faster and luckily it worked. You let your fingers flow true his hair, sometimes giving small tucks on them, which the professor liked very much. After a while the professor started to moan too, but he still moved softly giving you enough time to adjust. Eventually your cries of pain began to turn into cries of pleasure. You wanted more.

''ah…hershel…please faster'' you begged.

He obeyed immediately and went a little bit faster, giving himself more pleasure too. It was good, so good but it still needed to be more. You licked his ear and whispered ''harder'' into it. And again he did was he was asked. he went harder and faster, making you go into a steady rhythm. You both moaned and groaned harder. You dug your nails into his back and kissed him very rough. You wanted more, you were a little bit greedy. You thought about other positions you knew but couldn't really think about much. You both began to sweat a little bit, which you found very sexy on the professor.

''hershel…..ah….le…let's turn around'' you said, thinking as the only option for now.

He stopped and pulled himself out of you sending a huge wave of electricity over you whole body. You both moaned hard, guessing the professor must have felt the same thing. He turned over onto his back while you crawled on top of him. You kissed him passionately and stroked his, already, large erection. You thought the professor would be big, but not something like this. It wasn't just large it was thick too. You liked the feeling. You broke the kiss and sat up straight, looking seductive at the professor. You squeezed his manhood and let it come into you. You both moaned again. This felt so good for you. Not only were you in control now, you could also find out what felt really good for you.

The professor placed his hands on your hips and slightly stroked them as you began to move. The progress was hard but not fast. You leaned down and kissed him in his neck, on his jaw and of course on the lips. You kept continuing this as you felt his hips buckle underneath you. You bit a little bit into his neck making him groan even more. He kept blubbering nonsense about how good it was and how incredible you felt. But hey you didn't mind.

You could feel the ecstasy building up. You weren't going to keep this up very much longer. You opened your eyes and looked at the flustered professor who was having a great deal with holding back his moans. You giggled at the sight making him open his eyes. he panted even harder now and moaned ever so hard.

''ah…yes…ah…I ….I can't…I need too'' he said taking breaths between every word.

You kissed him on the lips and slightly leaned back.

''it's….okay…I'm …ah….also…'' you said not really in the position to talk.

He grabbed your head with one hand and your back with the other. He kissed you hard.

''then….were…going to do….this together'' he said still moaning between every word.

You nodded and closed your eyes to concentrate. You moved faster now and tried to be harder too. You both moaned and groaned ever so hard, probably being heard from outside the door and the rooms next to them(don't worry, flora and luke are **two** rooms away from them ^^). You couldn't hold back anymore and looked at the professor.

''ready''? you asked.

He nodded. With that you both stopped moving and came. You saw a white light surrounding you. First you thought it was Sophia who was ruining the best moment ever, but it wasn't it was just you who came to fully pleasure with the man of your dreams. You could feel his seed being spilled into you. You were so wet. You could feel it. After a few moments the light dimmed down and you could finally see him. He had his eyes closed and his lips parted. He was panting hard and small drops of sweat made their way down his face. His expression was set in complete enjoyment.

You could now feel his hands clustered to your legs, his erection twitching still being into you and his heart racing while you lay against his chest. You reached up and kissed him, long and sweet. He tasted like you always imagined it, like tea and a fresh autumn day. You broke the kiss and got up. The wave of electricity made both of you moan one more time before getting under the blankets and cuddle up next to each other. You laid your head against his chest and sighed.

''that was amazing'' you whispered.

He protectively wrapped his legs around yours and laid his head on top of your shoulder.

''yes it was, I never felt anything like that before'' he whispered.

You looked up and met his eyes. he was so handsome….you placed your hand on his perfect jaw-line and sighed once again. He also placed a hand on your cheek and blushed.

''you're a very special person you know that'' he said while looking more deep into your eyes.

Your gaze softened even more if that was possible.

You kissed him again and long before cuddling up and falling into the nicest sleep you had in years….

* * *

**Heheheh nice heh?  
I worked like…2,5 hours on this so be proud of me please  
this is a forbidden chapter of the story love in a game rated T  
and well I couldn't set this in the story without making it M  
so that's why, for the fans who really wanted this  
I made a apart story(or chapter) in the rated M section  
I hope you, my fans, enjoyed this  
I will continue the usual story-line after this in the rated T section  
unless…..i will make something like this again :D  
I don't own anything from the professor Layton series**


End file.
